


Carols - Part 1

by WitchRavenFox



Series: Festive Ficlets 2018 [21]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Gen, festive drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 20:02:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18972022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitchRavenFox/pseuds/WitchRavenFox
Summary: Scott McCall loves Christmas.





	Carols - Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N1: Fourth update of the day! Woohoo, in a serious effort to finish all my prompts to 24th/25th day.. ;) The title of each in this series will be the prompt, and each prompt will have two ficlets: gen and romantic. The prompt list I am using is by Pentatonix Christmas. Please leave kudos and cookies ;)
> 
> A/N2: This work does not have a beta, so all mistake are my own. I do not own Teenwolf (it would have been very different) or get any financial gains from writing this. I just have a mind that likes to tinker with their lives <3
> 
> TIA, WitchRavenFox ;)

Scott walked out of the supermarket and found himself following the sound of the melodies that filled him with warmth and wholesomeness.

He crossed the road, and there on the corner was maybe twelve people singing spirited Christmas carols with smiles radiating on their faces.

They filled Scott with the happy times with his mom, with Stiles,and with Allison. They made him think of Kira waiting for home for him in their place decorated to the hilt with tinsel and paper chains that the Pack had worked together to make.

Scott ambled away with his arms laden in bags, and made his way home to his wife, feeling like his life had been full.

Scott loved Christmas carols.


End file.
